


Echoy'aim

by EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Aural Kink, Blood and Injury, F/M, Love at First Sight, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, True Mates, chp 2 tags:, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash/pseuds/EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash
Summary: After fighting off the Guild to help Din and The Child escape Nevarro, the covert is displaced and shelters with a tribe of peaceful Mandalorians. While there Paz, an Alpha, meets the only omega in the village and falls in love.(also this is like pretty AU, im having fun making up my own things)
Relationships: Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

Looking up at the sky, you couldn’t help but notice how bright the new moon was. Even when the moon Wolo was cast in the shadow of Otare, the artificial light pollution from the city of Odharra on its surface was always visible, always glowing. You couldn’t look at the moon without wondering what your family was doing. It was hard to keep track of the time difference between the celestial bodies but you knew that your mom was most likely in her lab working away. **  
**

“You also running late?” a voice from behind you asked. With a simple shake of your head you broke the course of your thoughts before turning to find Kel. She wore her commonplace smile, exuding a confidence you were jealous of; she seemed so content and happy with her state, resting her hand on top of her round belly.

“Yeah, just lost track of time,” you mumbled, falling in pace next to her as she waddled along the main path to the center of the village. 

“Same here, it took forever to get Boej down for the night. I was so worn out I crashed next to him,” She laughed to herself, moving her hand to brace against her lower back. Without hesitation you stilled, giving her a moment to rest before she continued, “Do you know what this urgent council meeting is about anyway?”

“Apparently there was a distress call from just outside the atmosphere, and some families want to respond,” You mumbled with a shrug, relaying the sparse details you had overheard. The pair of you walked along in a shared silence that wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, but you still felt the need to fill the air. “Well, the shipment is arriving tomorrow. Jae will be back with you in no time.”

Kel nodded at your comment, smiling to herself before adding, “He’ll be back and staying on planet until these two are born.” 

“I’m sure it’s hard for him to be away from his riduur, especially when you’re so far along.” You tried to ignore the ache in your chest as you watched her rub along the curve of her pregnant belly. It was the same ache you felt when she announced her first son, or when she confided in you before anyone else when she learned was having twins. The pheromones a pregnant omega gave off were supposed to calming in nature to those around them, but the smell of her did not seem to have that effect on you. You wanted to be happy for her, as much as the whole tribe was—it seemed everyone wanted to touch and feel the kicks of her budding children—but you couldn’t help feeling outside of the events as the older omegas reminisced on their pregnancies and offered advice for Kel’s comfort.

Kel’s expression softened as she took in the way you gazed at her body. Wrapping her arm around your shoulders, she pulled you close, giving a squeeze as she nudged her forehead against yours, “Don’t worry, you’ll find a mate soon. I’m sure of it.” 

You tried to smile and seem agreeable, but also took the opportunity of approaching the Greathouse as a chance to break apart. Kel waved as she went in through the main door while you slipped around the corner of the building. Quietly as you could, you used a side entrance to cut to your seat near the center without disturbing too many of the onlookers. You settled on your knees in your place, just behind your grandmother. 

The Greathouse was as full as you’d ever seen it, members of the tribe packed in from wall to wall, standing where there wasn’t room to sit; all witnessing the elders’ discussion. Spectators were never uncommon for these meetings, but you couldn’t think of a time you’d seen this many at once. 

The seating arrangement in the great space during meetings was in the shape of a wagon wheel. In the center of the hall—at the wheel’s axle—was the fire pit. Circled around that were the eldest alpha of each family. Six in all, a mix of men and women, each with their helmets—an important heirloom and family symbol—proudly displayed before them. Behind the alphas sat their families, spread out to fill the slices of space like the spokes of a wheel. The circle of elders was broken only by your grandmother, the Alor and seventh member of the council. She was the only one without a helmet as she was the only omega. Across the room you could see Kel settle down among her family as a cousin offered her his chair.

You tried to quietly whisper an apology for your tardiness but your grandmother waved you off, patting your leg with one hand. In the other she held a small leather pouch. The discussion was in full swing now but you focused more on reaching for the steaming kettle by the fire than what was being said at the moment. You refilled your grandmother’s mug before pouring a drink for yourself.

“They are Mandalorians!” One of the leader’s voices boomed from across the circle.

“They are warriors!” Another replied, slamming her balled fist on the ground to emphasize her point. “We are farmers, we have chosen peace—all of us have!—there is no place for warriors among us.” 

The people watching were nearly silent—only occasionally clapping in agreement—rapt with attention as the group of six continued to make their points over the crackling of the fire and each other. You tried to listen to the arguing, weighing their opinions in your own mind, but your eyes kept wandering to your grandmother’s hands. 

Idly, she took a sip of her tea, unbothered by the noise, all while continuing to rhythmically bounce the pouch in her grasp. You could almost hear the familiar muffled sounds of the contents being jostled by the movement, the way they clack against each other. 

“This bickering will get us nowhere!” The man seated to your grandmother’s right rang out. It was Vres, your eldest Uncle, and the head of your own family. “Please, Alor,” he said in a calmer voice now that the arguing had halted, turning to face his mother, “Tell us, what do the bones say?”

All eyes were on your grandmother—necks craning forward to get a clearer view while those in the back stood from their seats—all watching as she twisted her wrist, pouring the fragments of bone from the pouch. The small white pieces, edges smoothed and rounded by age, bounced and scattered about, settling in place upon the ground before her, seemingly at random—but you watched the way her finger guided along above the arrangement. Studying each one in time, taking in their relation to each other. You tried to recall your lessons and understand what she was reading.

“The bones speak of the echoy’aim,” she finally said, breaking the heavy silence that had settled over the audience, “They speak of the deep pain we all know.” Carefully she reached forward, gently picking up one bone with her bent, arthritic fingers, holding it up to the light of the flame. This one you recognized. 

_‘Both possibilities and aliit, our family,’_ your grandmother had explained when she’d decided it was time for you to learn and had first shown you the bones. _‘It breaks off in two directions, representing the parting of ways or the branching of generations; what matters is how you read it.’_

“They remind us that when one brother is safe, we all are safe.” 

\- .– — — .– ..- …-

There wasn’t much contest after your grandmother spoke. The vote was unanimous—begrudgingly so by some—that the soldiers would stay with the tribe. The matter of whether they would truly integrate with Cuun Adate, or move on after a briefer respite, was left open to future discussion.

The covert arrived late at night, eager to land after an arduous journey. Most of Cuun Yaim was asleep when their ships first touched ground. You were awake in the loft of the Greathouse at the time, having said that you were going to bed but then losing track of time reading on your holopad.

It was lonely in the loft now. You missed the nights with the other omegas. When you moved from your parent’s home to the loft, the other beds were taken, since all of the other omegas had come of age before you even arrived in Cuun Yaim. You had ended up sleeping next to Kel, spending most of those nights together talking until you fell asleep; discussing the possibilities of the future as a full member of the tribe with a loving riduur.

Now, most nights you spent your time alone in the loft, bundled up with all the extra, unused pillows from the other beds. The loft was reserved for young omegas without a mate. It was over the main entrance of the great space, looking down over the central fire pit. It got very warm and cozy on cold nights, especially after gatherings that filled the hall with people like tonight’s meeting. 

At the far end of the hall was the Alor’s residence, where your grandmother lived. Your Uncle and his family currently stayed there too, helping to care for her in her old age after she minded and taught their younglings during the day. 

After the last riduurok—when it was apparent that you would be the only one left un-mated and alone in the loft—your grandmother offered for you to sleep downstairs but you refused, insisting you wanted your own space and that the warm loft would be nice in the coming cold months.

So now you spent your evenings alone, reading your holopad as you listened to the dying fire below and the muffled sounds of your uncle’s riduur singing their pups to sleep.

This night was different due to the expected arrivals. You could hear your grandmother still awake working away at her weaving and humming along—the wooden clacking of the loom keeping time—far past when she would normally turn in. 

Your eyelids were heavy, the text before you becoming blurry as your wrist started to slump, almost dropping the holopad when you were jolted awake by the creak of the large door opening.

Cautiously crawling across the wooden planks on your knees, you listened closely, trying to count the footsteps before you could see how many people had entered. You were so focused that you hadn’t noticed that the clack-clack of your grandmother’s loom had stopped.

Shuffling on your belly, you approached the edge of the loft. Carefully you eased forward, peering over the sawed ends of the boards to watch what was happening around the fire. Your grandmother was plain to see in her usual seat but you followed her line of vision and spotted the newcomers entering the hall. 

The pair were easy to identify as Mandalorian; the first wore a golden beskar helmet that bore a series of small horns that circled around the crown of their head—almost Zobrak-like in their arrangement. A helmet that was not removed despite entering the great hall, something you chalked up to them being uneasy in a new place. Still, they knelt when approaching the fire, showing deference to your kin. That was when you noticed the second visitor. You could smell him before you even looked his way. His scent commanded your attention instantly—his pheromones, both musky and masculine in essence, held your gaze on him though you wanted to hear what the other was saying to your grandmother. Still you forced yourself to pay attention.

The one in the horned helmet stepped forward, urging your grandmother to stay seated. Reaching forward your grandmother clasped their forearm, a greeting you recognized as one shared between friends or equals. 

“I apologize for our untimely arrival, but I’m sure you understand the urgent nature of our situation. Thank you again, for taking my people in on such short notice.” Hearing the second Alor’s voice you recognized she was a woman and wondered vaguely curious of her disposition and what their covert’s traditions were. 

Normally it was easy to tell by scent who was an alpha or omega, but the smell of the silent soldier was so overpowering to you, every other scent in the room was dampened compared to him—even the smell of the wood smoke. It was hard to discern much about his appearance from above but he stood tall, clad in blue armor. He seemed intimidating in stature, even without the protective layer of beskar you could tell he would tower over you. 

He remained silent as the two Alors spoke, standing near the fire to warm while listening to the conversation. You felt almost mesmerised as you studied him, unable to tear your eyes away a second time. It was like watching the alphas in the village spar: paying close attention at every moment so you don’t miss the winning blow—but now instead of hoping to see a hard right hook you would have been content just seeing his fingers idly twitch.

You thought he was engrossed in the Alors’ conversation when his helmet abruptly turned, almost instantly focusing on you. Even though his entire face was obscured by the dark tint of his helmet’s visor, you could feel his eyes landing on you tucked away in the shadowy eaves of the Greathouse.

He held your gaze so intently you found yourself loathe to break the connection, even though normally you would look away from such direct eye contact. He was a proud alpha—you could not only by how he held himself, but by the heady scent of his disposition swirling up with the wood smoke to find you in the loft. 

There was something warm about the smell you couldn’t name. Breathing it in, you felt not quite drowsy, but content. Lulled by his infatuating scent, you tucked your arms in close and rested your cheek on your wrist—all the while continuing to keep gaze with the blue soldier.

Your grandmother waved away the other Alor’s apologies with her usual air. “You are safe, that is what matters most.” She leaned forward, using the end of her cane to poke at the crumbling embers that were the last log. “You must be tired, please rest here.”

“It is too late. The others will sleep on the ship tonight, so as not to disturb the village, but Paz and I will gladly accept your offer.” Holding out a gloved hand she gestured to her silent companion as your grandmother hummed in agreement.

“Very well, then I must turn in.” Your grandmother declared as she braced her cane, moving to stand. You could feel your muscles twitch with the impulse to help her, even though you were watching from the shadows. Instead of yourself stepping forward, it was the blue soldier.

He circled around the fire in barely two long steps, reaching for her elbow before she could dismiss his aid as she normally would. He walked slowly, keeping her pace as she shuffled along to the door that led to her living space. 

“I had my son-in-law set out some blankets for you, I hope there is all you need,” your grandmother commented, turning around to speak to him.

“All that you provide is more than plenty, and I am thankful for it.” His response was simple enough—the proper manners for speaking to an Alor—and your grandmother approved, smiling as she ducked past the curtain that separated the living quarters from the great space. The sound of his voice sent a pang through you, something that echoed in your form before settling as a warm heat between your thighs.

Returning to your bed, you climbed under the covers, basking in his scent as it continued to waft up to you as the blue soldier rested below your rafters. Unable to deny your biology, you were easily lulled into a comfortable sleep—resting more easily than you had since the loft had become so empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: descriptions of wounds and blood, auditory voyeurism/auralism, unintentional mutual masturbation

At the start of the new day, it was decided quite quickly between both tribes that the first order of business was new homes. The people of Cuun Adate and the Covert had barely met when they began working together to fell trees, clearing space for the new structures and collecting lumber.

Sitting in the great space, you minded the younglings that surrounded you—their parents all out working—taking the time to help them learn to sew. With your legs crossed you held Midori, the youngest of the group, in your arms as she napped. The older children seemed to have a handle on their work, leaving you to focus more with those who were just starting to learn.

"Careful now, you don't want your stitches too tight, the fabric will pucker," You reminded Ujom, one of the younger boys, pointing to the last few stitches he'd done. His response was to groan dramatically and flop backwards onto the floor, his head landing on your thigh.

"Sewing is so dumb," he complained, discarding his practice fabric to the side. "My mom has a machine she uses, why do I have to learn this?" 

"Well, what if the machine breaks?" This was a conversation you'd had multiple times, even with yourself when you had started. "It's important to learn to sew by hand first, to know the basics." Reaching down you laid your palm on the disgruntled boy's forehead, trying to comfort him as you stroked his hair. "You'll get better with practice, trust me."

"There is pride in crafting by hand." Turning around—as much as you could with two children on your lap—you found The Covert's Alor approaching your small group. You greeted her with a nod before pulling another youngling to your side, making room for the Alor to sit.

"I am the armourer of my covert. I crafted every helmet my people wear." She continued, introducing herself to the wide-eyed children as she settled, joining the group. 

There was a low murmur amongst the kids, most of whom had abandoned their work to pay closer attention to the newcomer. One of the younger children finally piped up, "If you made all the helmets then how old are you?"

You could feel your stomach drop as the little girl spoke, not expecting them to ask such blunt questions so soon. 

"In our tribe, helmets are passed down through family," you quickly interjected, hoping to ease the impending offense. Speaking to the Alor directly you added, "We have very limited supplies of beskar, and the majority of what we have was repurposed for tools long ago." Bringing the conversation back to the group, you picked up one of the discarded sewing pieces, pulling out the needle from a half finished stitch before continuing, "Like the needles we use, they're made of beskar, that's why they always remain sharp."

"Your needles are beskar?" The Alor asked, grabbing your attention again.

"Yes, would you like to see it?" 

You were just about to hand over the small piece of pointed metal when the doors at the entrance of the Greathouse swung open violently, banging against the wall. Quickly you stood, handing Midori off to one of the older children.

It was the blue soldier bursting through, having shoved the door open with his shoulder while carrying something heavy in both arms. The Alor was next you as you hurried across the great space. 

"Paz, what is happening?" She called, stepping forward as she addressed him. Paz did not respond but continued to move. Some other men you recognized from the village ran past him, rushing up to the nearest table and hastily clearing empty goblets and the seats that surrounded it while directing Paz over.

That's when you noticed he was carrying a body. 

"The shipment was attacked," one of the villagers said as a long groan came from the person being laid on the table. As Paz stepped away you saw the injured person's face.

"Jae!" You called, rushing forward, time and reality suddenly catching up with you. Your brain was racing as you approached the table. Turning to look at the covert's Alor you anxiously asked, "You know where ba'buir— where our Alor is?" Her golden helmet had barely finished nodding when you continued, "Please go get her, she'll know where the healers are." Tearing off your apron you bundled the fabric, pressing it against the wound on Jae's leg hoping to stem the flow of blood until someone more capable arrived. Your mind was rushing, trying to process both what was happening and what you needed to do next when you remembered the sewing lesson—

"And someone please take the younglings outside," You shouted, barely noticing as Paz stepped away, herding the group of children through the entrance.

You directed one of the villagers that had come in with Paz to hold the bundle of your apron in place, applying pressure to the wound as you stepped aside. Cupping Jae's limp jaw between your palms, you lifted his head towards you. He was pale, his eyes half lidded and unfocused.

"Jae," you called, your voice tight, hoping to draw his attention to you as you anxiously patted his cheek, "Jae look at me, you need to stay awake, ok?" It was hard to keep your words from trembling but you could see his adam's apple bob as he swallowed and gave a shallow nod. "Yeah? Good, just stay awake, the baar'bur are almost here. They'll fix you up and then you can see Kel and Boej. You're in Cuun Yaim now, you're safe. Just stay awake, ok?" 

It was obvious you were rambling, but at the moment that was all you could think to do—trying to keep a steady presence for his sake. You kept talking, so focused on watching Jae's eyes, that you didn’t notice when the healers had arrived. One of the older women held your shoulders and guided you to step back. 

"Thank you for helping, no need to worry now," she stated before taking the spot where you had stood. You made the mistake of looking to the other healer just as they lifted your soiled apron, revealing the jagged wound that stretched from Jae's hip to knee. The edges of the wound and the skin of his thigh were blackened from the heat of the bolt that hit him, but the wet mess of bright red muscle that was revealed seemed to pulse, un-cauterized from the blast like the surface tissue was. 

Your stomach dropped at the sight. This was something you were not supposed to see—you felt like you were going to be sick. Raising your hand to cover your mouth, you smelt the sticky, half-dried blood that coated your fingers. 

Rushing out of the Greathouse you barely noticed as you passed your grandmother and Alotai, the Alpha of Jae's family speaking with the villager who had come in with him.

Crossing the threshold of the entrance you were outside and felt like you could breathe again, gasping in the fresh air by the lungful as the wind rustled the trees. You slowed down as you approached the water pump—taking a moment to catch your breath and calm down before grabbing its long arm.

Bouncing on to the balls of your feet, you hoisted your body-weight onto the lever, using your body to move the weighted plunger inside and start drawing water. The second pull was easier now that everything was flowing and water was splashing on to the stone base, after a third pull the arm continued to move on its own with the fading momentum long enough for you to let go and hold your hands out under the spout. As the icy cold water hit your palms, you spotted someone out of the corner of your eye. 

"Kel!" You shouted, standing up straight to catch her attention before she ran inside the Greathouse. Meeting her halfway, you managed to cut her off, "Kel, don't worry he'll be ok."

She stumbled slightly as she came to a stop before you—her pregnant belly throwing off her center of gravity. Instinctively you reached out to help brace her before remembering the blood still on your hands.

"Where is Jae, I was told he's injured," Kel panted, anxiously looking over your shoulder to the entrance.

"He was but the baar'bur are with him now, they're taking care of the wound. He lost a lot of blood but he's going to be OK." Your words seemed to ground Kel, who was now also taking calming breaths.

"Oh stars, your hands," she commented, finally noticing the awkward way you held your arms out, away from your body so as not to get any of the mess on her or yourself. “Is that his?”

"I was just washing up when I saw you," you explained, giving a jerk of your thumb in the direction of the pump. "I was in the great space with the younglings when they first brought Jae in." 

Kel reached for your shoulder, turning to walk back to the water pump with you. It was easy to tell that she was still shaken—and reasonably so, you couldn't begin to imagine the anguish she felt hearing the news of her riduur.

Giving a hard tug Kel pulled on the arm of the pump as you bent over to finish cleaning your hands. Working the lever to keep up the water pressure as you scrubbed away seemed to help Kel collect herself. Once you were finished, she gathered up her own apron to dry your hands.

"Thank you for helping Jae," she mumbled, holding your hands between the fabric and rubbing to counter the chill of the well water.

"Don't—it's not—," you sighed, organizing your thoughts for a moment before finishing, "I just acted on impulse, not thinking really."

Kel nodded, understanding your sentiment but still pulling you into a hug which you didn't hesitate to return, leaning a bit awkwardly over her pregnant belly to bring your now-clean hands to hold her. 

"Kel!" Someone called. The pair of you broke apart, looking back to the Greathouse where the voice had come from. 

Alotai was at the entrance, your grandmother beside her, waving her arm to call Kel and you over.

"Good news," the Alpha said as you approached, her smile was wide with a relieved look about her expression, the soothing scent of relief pouring from her. "Jae is patched up, it will take some time—he won't be walking for a bit—but the wound will heal."

You let out a sigh, hearing a similar breath leave Kel beside you. Your grandmother also hummed at the statement, quickly tapping her cane three times.

"We're lucky there were people around to help him so quickly—both you and the visitors," she commented, looking from you and then nodding towards the water.

Following her direction, you noticed the small group of younglings by the shore. All the children you'd been with before—and a few others—were gathered around the blue soldier, who sat in the middle of the group—seemingly content as the little ones climbed all over him.

"Jae is asleep right now, we're going to let him rest for a bit before moving him back to your home. You're free to go sit with him," Alotai finished, looking to Kel.

"Do you have someone to watch Boej?" Your grandmother quickly interjected.

"Yes he's with my sister, I can stay here as long as needed." It was plain to see that Kel was eager to get inside but she gave your hand a quick squeeze before leaving.

You figured the conversation was over when your grandmother held up her hand. "A word please."

Alotai nodded and stepped away, going back inside as your grandmother waved you closer. 

"It appears the shipment was attacked," she began before settling to rest atop a nearby outcropping of rock. You made to ask a question but she held up a bent finger first. "We don't know much about who or why, but in the attack most of the shipment's cargo was destroyed or lost."

She paused for a moment as you processed the information. You couldn't help but gasp when it clicked in your mind. 

"Does that mean my package is..." you began before trailing off as the implications started to settle on you.

"Yes your package of supplements from your mother was destroyed," she finished the thought for you. "With the damage the barge took, it will likely be longer than normal until the next shipment can be made."

"My heat's coming up though," you commented, holding your head at the temples as you sat next to you grandmother, balancing your elbows on your knees. "I haven't been counting the days but it's soon, and I don't even have leftover suppressants from last month."

"Don't worry yourself. I can arrange to get herbs and make the tea for you. It's not as strong as the suppressants your buir makes, but remember that is where she got the idea. The tea will help." Your grandmother reached over, patting you on the knee before adding, "It's been some time, but I remember the pain of my heat without my riduur. You're not alone; we will be there to help you." 

You swallowed hard and sat up. "You're right ba'buir," you mumbled, still trying to squash the anxiety you felt at the news. Everything about this day had quickly gone down hill.

"Very well, now if you wouldn't mind doing me one favor, could you find the soldier that carried in Jae and thank him for me?" your grandmother asked as she stood. You moved to help her but she swatted your hands away as always, before heading back into the Greathouse.

You sighed, looking away from her retreating form and towards the group of younglings by the rocks. There was a nervous energy within you now, but it wasn't fear. You assured yourself as you stood that you were not scared to approach the blue soldier. There was nothing to worry about, he was just a Mandalorian. Talking with him would be like talking with anyone else in the village—right?

Acting of their own accord, your feet carried you onward. You were about twenty feet away when you could hear his voice—and the first child spotted you.

"Not when I'm around others, only when—"

It was apparent that the blue soldier was in the middle of responding to one of the other children's questions as Orbro interrupted, exclaiming loudly as he pushed through the rest of the group.

"Ori'vod!" he shouted as he collided with your legs, pausing for a hug and then grabbing your hand with both of his as he insisted, "You have to meet our new friend."

"Ok, ok," you agreed, stumbling along as you followed the boy. As you approached the group the other little ones took notice and all started speaking to you at once. From what you could make out in the frenzy, it was very important to all of them that you meet their friend.

The soldier was still facing away from you as he climbed to his feet out, his movements surprisingly fluid for someone under so much armor. 

"Paz! this is our ori'vod!" One of the older girls, Kloa, called as she flew to your elbow, quickly tucking herself into your side as she wrapped her arms around your waist. 

"Everyone's ori-vod? That seems like a lot of siblings for one sister."

"Oh no," you scoffed, petting Kloa’s hair as you rolled your eyes. "It's just a nickname, I'm not everyone's sister." Your voice trailed off at the end as you finally took in the soldier at full height before you.

He was tall enough you had to tilt your head to look at his visor, and he truly was covered from head to toe in beskar armor—and yet the thing that struck you most about his appearance was Midori tucked into the crook of his elbow, easily supported by his strong arm.

The sight of him with the small babe struck something within you—something akin to the warmth you felt as you fell asleep the night before.

"Oir'vod moved here like you did!" Ujom exclaimed, fighting for attention, and jolting you back to the present. Paz seemed to also just notice the child as he turned his head.

"She came here from the moon!" another interjected, pushing forward to make sure they were heard.

"Is that so?" He asked, obviously humoring their vies for attention.

"Yeah she moved here from the moon to find a riduur!" Orbro elaborated. Your face burned with embarrassment as the children spoke. Quickly you reached out and pulled him into your other side before she could continue.

"Ok, I think you've bothered your new friend Paz enough today." You spoke loud enough the whole group could hear before dropping your voice as you looked to him, lifting your arms to gather the baby he was still holding. "I'm sorry they had you hold Midori, none of them ever want to mind her." 

"Oh- no, I uh—" he began, quickly looking down at the baby then back to you.

"He offered to hold her!" Kloa protested as the oldest of the group.

"Really I don't mind, it's not a problem." the modulator in his helmet distorted his voice some, but he still sounded genuine.

"Well, she doesn't seem to mind," you commented as you stepped closer towards him, lifting one hand to brush the pad of your thumb over Midori's round cheek while she slept.

"How is—" Paz began but faltered, pausing before asking, "How’s he doing?"

"Jae is fine, he should make a quick recovery but only beca—"

"Do you know Jae?" Ujom interjected, pushing his way in between the pair of you.

"Jae's riduur is gunna have TWO babies!" another added, emphasizing the number by holding up as many fingers.

"Kel's having twins and her tummy is so big!"

"Her belly is _this_ big!" 

"No! Like this!"

All of the younglings decided to show how large Kel had gotten in recent months by holding their arms out with fingers laced in front of their own bellies. Unfortunately they quickly ran into the problem of not enough space for everyone to be as close to you as they preferred and also have a pseudo-pregnant belly.

Before you were able to intervene and tell them to cut it out, the search for space had turned into bumping and shoving. You hadn't seen who had pushed who, but one child fell, landing on their bottom and crashing into your legs. You stumbled forward, luckily managing to catch yourself. 

Before you could even register the fact that both of your palms were holding onto Paz's biceps, you heard the first fussy noises as Midori started to wriggle.

All at once, the younglings that surrounded you suddenly remembered they had somewhere else to be and took off shouting, “Ni ceta!” before the baby opened her mouth and cried.

It didn't help much when you made shushing noises as you lifted her from Paz's elbow—she was awake and she was hungry.

"I'm sorry. I should bring her to her mom." Bouncing her your hip, you tried to speak over the noise of her building cries. "Ba'buir—our Alor, I mean—she wanted me to thank you for your help with Jae.”

"Think nothing of it. Go take care of Midori." He gave a slight nod towards the baby, which you returned with a smile.

\- .– — — .– ..- …-

Laying in bed that night you tried to pay attention to the lite novel you were reading on your datapad but your mind was too busy. All the events of the day were buzzing through your head, each memory interrupting another before being cut off in turn.

You did everything you could to distract yourself and calm your mind so that you might find some rest, thinking about the calming sound of trees outside rustling in the wind rather than the vibrant crimson of Jae's blood as it flowed so freely from the gaping wound in his leg.

With an angry huff you rolled over for the hundredth time that night and punched at the corner of your pillow, forcing it into a more comfortable shape before resting your head and choosing to stare off into the dark middle distance of the loft.

You were studying the way the light of Wolo shone through the small gable vent onto the floor boards when you heard a sound. 

It was well into the early hours of the morning—when everyone should be asleep—but you heard a grunt. Was it a grunt? It might have been more of a sigh, you weren't sure and before you could decide on an answer your thoughts were interrupted by another. 

The sound was deep and almost primal—it was as if you could feel the noise enter your ears and shoot down to your crotch. Your legs shifted involuntarily, your knees pressing together as your ears perked up—honed to focus for more.

With the third groan you noticed the crackled distortion as it trailed off into a sigh that was followed by the quieter but persistent sound of him stroking himself. The realization hit you like rock and sent a jolt of vibrating energy through your body as you listened.

It wasn't hard to figure out by process of elimination that the deep voice moaning was Paz, but what really gave it away was his scent.

His smell was blatant now; the deep musk felt almost perceptible on your skin. It was overwhelming, the way his scent enveloped your senses and blocked out any thought besides _him_. 

Relaxing into the bed, you felt soothed—the anxieties plaguing you a moment ago nearly forgotten and minuscule in comparison to the draw you now felt. Mindlessly you lifted your hand, lightly trailing your fingers down your front, over the curve of your belly before sinking between the plush of your thighs. Without effort you found the sensitive bud of your clit with your fingertips, rocking your touch just the right way as you pictured Paz in your mind. 

A subconscious part of you was still aware of the noises coming from below, noting the pace of his hand by the slick sounds he made as he stroked himself faster. Paz’s grunts picked up, the moans tickling your ears as you wish the touch of your hand was his. 

You pictured him above you, too large with his wide shoulders and bulk to easily fit into your single bed. Continuing to rock your hand, you barely noticed the airy gasps you were letting out as you imagined how his frame would cover you—surrounding you with his form and scent—easily hiding you from anyone’s view as he took the time to reach between your legs and play with your pussy. 

The memory of how easy it was for him to hold Midori with one arm drifted to the front of your thoughts, reminding you further of your difference in size, how you could barely keep the toddler up with one arm yourself. Something inside of you clenched, pleading for Paz’s large hands on your skin with his thick fingers inside of you. But all you could do was increase the pace of your own hand—furiously chasing your oncoming orgasm.

That’s when you heard a stifled roar. It was like you could feel the vibration of his voice in your bones, his grunts as he released shocking you to the core. You could feel your pussy clenching around your too thin fingers in response to his scent as your toes curled and you began to crest.

There was still a shred of self awareness within you at the last moment before you fell over the edge. Rolling over, you shoved your face into the soft fabric of your pillow to muffle your cries as you came harder than you ever had before. Your legs shook for a moment afterwards, your hips jerking backwards when you fingertips even gently brushed at your clit.

Slowly, you drew your arm out from underneath yourself, still limp and reeling from your release. Your thoughts were hazy as you vaguely questioned what made this so different, why you had cum that hard, while also dreaming of curling up with Paz as you drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a Glossary  
> [literal definition](functional definition)
> 
> Echoy’aim - [searching/mourning + home](the Mandalorian Diaspora)  
> Cuun Adate - [my people](the name of the Tribe)  
> Cuun Yaim - [my home](the name of the Village)  
> Otare - The planet Cuun Yaim is on  
> Wolo - The Moon of Otare  
> Odharra - The largest city on Wolo  
> Riduur - Spouse, mate  
> Riduurok - a bond of love, marriage   
> Ba’buir - grandparent  
> Buir - parent  
> Ori’vod - older sibling, big brother, big sister  
> Ni ceta - I'm sorry  
> Baar'bur - medic

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary  
> [literal definition](functional definition)  
> Echoy’aim - [searching/mourning + home](the Mandalorian Diaspora)  
> Cuun Adate - [my people](the name of the Tribe)  
> Cuun Yaim - [my home](the name of the Village)  
> Otare - The planet Cuun Yaim is on  
> Wolo - The Moon of Otare  
> Odharra - The largest city on Wolo  
> Riduur - Spouse (mate)  
> Riduurok - a bond of love, marriage  
>   
> tysm for reading! this is gunna have more chapters, so please tell me what you think so far :D


End file.
